Mejores amigos
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Kiba y Hinata se quedan solos ante la partida de Shino. Ambos tratan de salir solo ellos dos como buenos amigos, pero ¿Que pasara cuando Kiba se empiece a sentirse raro en compañía de Hinata? ¿Que pasara cuando Hinata se de cuenta del gran chico que es Kiba. "—. Vete ahora mismo por ella, no seas idiota."


**_•_** _Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad._

 _ **• Advertencias:** Posible lenguaje soez. _

_**• Género:** Romance. _

_**• Categoria: ?**_

* * *

 ** _Mejores amigos._**

* * *

 **Kiba** suspiró y miro a su mejor, raro y especial amigo. No quería admitirlo en voz alta pero...

—Te echaré de menos — musito, avergonzado. Si, echaría de menos a su viejo amigo. Sería extraño no verlo todos los días, no pelear con él por cualquier tontería y no poder recordarle lo raro que era.

Shino sonrió tenuemente.

—Y yo a ustedes.

Hinata, quien estaba frente a él, no podía controlar sus lágrimas. Tenía los ojos irritados y la nariz roja, señal de que su llanto no acababa de empezar. Había estado llorando desde que llegaron al aeropuerto, era inevitable no hacerlo. Saber que uno de sus mejores amigos se iba para no volver en un largo tiempo hacía que su corazón se estrujara.

—Estoy muy fe-feliz por ti, Shino-kun. Tu sueño está cumpliéndose, estas avanzando a pasos agigantados. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

La razón del viaje de Shino era una; lo habían aceptado en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Inglaterra, la cual se especializaba en entomología, la carrera que siempre apasiono a Shino.

—Gracias, Hinata —se acerco a su mejor amiga y la aprisiono en un poco común abrazo.

Al separarse se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Bien, mi vuelo no tarda en despegar, es hora de que me vaya.

Los dos amigos asistieron con desgano, tristes ante la próxima ausencia del integrante del gran trío de mejores amigos. Shino no hablaba mucho, pero cuando hablaba se hacía notar. Era como la conciencia del grupo de amigos, definitivamente nada sería igual sin su amigo. Ya hasta temían por lo que pudiese pasar en el futuro sin él. ¿Quién le diría a Kiba que no era buena idea soltar una manada de perros en la casa de Naruto? ¿Quién le diría a Hinata que no debía de ser tan gentil con todo el mundo?

—Más te vale volver — amenazó Kiba antes de darle un golpe en el hombro.

Shino sonrió de lado.

—Más te vale haber terminado una carrera cuando vuelva.

—Oye — rezongo ceñudo el Inuzuka antes de reír.

Después de unas cuantas palabras más, el chico entró a la sala de espera, dejando solos y tristes a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes observaban con añoro la espalda de su amigo mientras se alejaba entre la multitud.

Hinata bajó la mirada.

—Tranquila — Kiba puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, dándole un pequeño y cariñoso apretón —, volverá y todo será como antes. Shino, tu y yo.

Hinata sonrió débilmente como respuesta, tomando su mano y dándole un apretón.

—Si.

* * *

 **Había** pasado apenas un mes desde que Shino se había ido a Inglaterra. Kiba y Hinata apenas y se veían debido a que estaban en sus respectivas escuelas y trabajos. Además, aún que no quisieran admitirlo, no era lo mismo sin Shino. Podía decirse que hasta era algo incómodo estar solos y no sabían por qué.

Ese día habían quedado para verse y hacer una vídeo llamada con Shino, así que ahí estaban, en la habitación de Hinata mientras veían con gigantes sonrisas la pantalla de su laptop.

—¡Enserio! La mierda que Hana me hizo recoger era enorme — Kiba rió escandalosamente mientras Shino suspiraba y Hinata lo veía con incomodidad. Para Kiba, hablar de mierda era lo más normal del mundo.

—Sigues siendo un guarro.

—Vamos, Shino. No cambiaré de la noche a la mañana. Además, limpiar caca de animales me tiene así — se excusó pobremente.

—¿Y a ti como te va, Hinata?

—¡O-oi! NO ME IGNORES.

Hinata sonrió mientras una gorda gota de sudor bajaba por si cien.

—Su-supongo que bien. Fue un poco difícil el primer día de Universidad, pero lo demás estuvo bien. Hice nuevos amigos y amigas, además de que entiendo perfectamente bien las clases.

—Me alegro —manifiesto con sinceridad y algo de alivio al ver que su retraída amiga la estaba pasando bien sin ellos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Shino? — pregunto Kiba, curioso.

—Todo está perfectamente bien.

—¡Que alegría! —expresó Hinata.

Shino sonrió.

Después de unos minutos, el chico de anteojos interrumpió la plática de sus amigos mientras veía el reloj que estaba atado a su muñeca.

—Lo siento chicos, debo de irme — dijo con pesar.

—Oh — susurró Hinata —. Esta bien, Shino-kun.

Kiba resoplo desanimado.

—Bien. Hablaremos en unos días, ¡Suerte!

Shino les sonrió a ambos para después cortar la vídeo llamada, dejando a sus amigos.

—Hablamos con el dos horas y sentí que fueron sólo dos minutos. Realmente extraño a ese rarito.

—Yo a él —susurró Hinata, bajando sus perlados ojos.

—Pues bien — Kiba se levantó de la cama de Hinata —, iré al centro comercial a comprar unos cómics que llevo rato queriendo. Nos vemos luego.

Cuando Hinata escuchó eso una idea cruzó por su mente. Kiba y ella no compartían mucho tiempo porque Shino era quien siempre complacía a cada uno con sus respectivos gustos. A ella le gustaba ir al parque. A Kiba le gustaba ir a las salas de videojuegos. A ella le gustaba ir a comer sushi y a Kiba le gustaba la carne. Tal vez, si ambos hacían todas sus cosas favoritas juntos... tal vez no se sentirían tan solos.

—¡E-espera! — exclamó antes de que Kiba pusiera su mano sobre la perilla.

El castaño viro su cabeza hacia Hinata y levantó una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué pasa?

Hinata dudó un poco antes de abrir la boca nuevamente.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Kiba pestañeo sorprendido ante lo que Hinata había dicho. ¿Acompañarlo a ver cómics y figuras coleccionables? Nunca le había cruzado por la cabeza que su tierna amiga (la cual era chica) quisiera acompañarlo a comprar cómics.

—¿A ver cómics? — tuvo que preguntar, incrédulo.

Hinata asintió, un poco sonrojada.

—Yo... No tengo nada que hacer hoy. Además, hace mucho que no salimos solos.

Kiba tuvo que darle la razón en eso. Hacía mucho que no salían juntos _(solos)_. Siempre salían con Shino o con su grupo de amigos. Tal vez era buena idea comenzar a salir solos ahora que Shino no estaba con ellos.

—Esta bien —soltó, alzandose de hombros.

Hinata no evitó sonreír con ilusión. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se calzó sus deportivos blancos con rapidez. Ambos salieron de la mansión y se montaron en el coche de Kiba, el cual era un BMW. Hinata admiraba muchísimo a Kiba, pues todo lo que él tenía era gracias a él y a nadie más. Él no tenía un padre que lo consintiera con sus caprichos, pero aun así el salió adelante por si sólo junto con su madre y hermana. Estudiaba lo mejor que podía y desde siempre trabajaba en la veterinaria de su familia. Era alguien digno de admirar.

Llegaron al centro comercial y no tardaron en llegar al local de cómics y videojuegos del que tanto hablaba Kiba. El lugar era colorido, había pantallas de plasma en cada esquina del lugar y millones de historietas por todos lados. El local era grande y había muchos clientes, tanto niños como adultos. Lo que le llamó más la atención fue que ella era la única mujer que había. Ella jamás había leído una historieta y conocía muy poco sobre ellas, pero también pensaba que sería divertido algún día leer una. Si a Kiba le gustaban tanto era por algo, ¿no?

—Mira, aquí esta — Kiba tomo un comic y le dio una mirada. Sonrió ampliamente y se lo enseño a Hinata —. E mirado muy buenas críticas de este comic, quiero saber si es tan bueno como dicen.

Hinata lo miró con curiosidad. El cómic era colorido y tenía letras grandes y llamativas, acompañadas de los que parecían ser los protagonistas de la historieta. De repente, recordó que ella ya había leído varios mangas, y se preguntó...

—¿Un cómic es igual a un manga?

Al escuchar eso, Kiba pelo los ojos, horrorizado. Miro de un lado a otro, esperanzado de que nadie hubiese escuchado a su amiga. Hinata lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a preguntar eso y menos en una tienda de cómics! — le dijo con cautela —. Por supuesto que un cómic no es igual a un manga.

—Pe-pero... son muy parecidos.

Kiba suspiró y quiso llevarse la mano a la frente. Si Hinata quería compartir más tiempo con él, debía de aprender muchas cosas.

—Si, pero no son lo mismo. El cómic proviene de EU y el manga de Japón. El estilo de dibujo es muy diferente y las tramas también lo son. Hay muchas diferencias entre un comic y un manga, Hinata.

Hinata se sintió regañada por Kiba mientras que también sentía decepción por parte de su amigo. Bajo la cabeza, avergonzada por su pregunta mientras Kiba la miraba con arrepentimiento. Kiba pensó que no fue buena idea hablarle así a su amiga ya que ella era muy... sensible. Seguro Shino lo hubiese regañado por comportarse de esa forma con ella.

—Tengo una idea — expresó Kiba —. Comprare este comic y te lo prestaré para que lo leas primero tú. Compáralo con un manga y notaras la diferencia.

Hinata pestañeo impresionada.

—Pe-pero Kiba-kun, tu estas muy entusiasmado por leerlo...

—Me entusiasma más que aprendas sobre comics — dio por zanjado el tema y caminó hasta la caja registradora, dejando a una sonriente Hinata.

* * *

 **—¿Y bien?** — cuestiono Kiba con su celular en el oído mientras también acariciaba a Akamaru — ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Genial! — exclamaron tras la línea —. Tenías razón, es totalmente diferente a un manga.

—¡Te lo dije! — acusó divertido.

—Me gusto demasiado, Kiba-kun. Puedes venir por el cuándo quieras, me imagino que estás ansioso por leerlo.

Kiba tuvo que darle la razón. Por unos días había estado a punto de arrepentirse por habérselo prestado sin aun leerlo, pero al recordar su expresión triste se le pasaba de inmediato. Fue un alivio saber que realmente sí le había gustado y que al parecer estaba dispuesta a leer más.

—Tal vez vaya por el mañana; ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

—Pues... había quedado con amigos de la universidad para ir a la feria, pero todos cancelaron de último momento para ir a un concierto. Me invitaron, pero sinceramente ese artista no me gusta, así que es probable que vaya sola a la feria.

Kiba pestañeó confundido.

—¿Sola?

—Ah, sí. Estoy algo acostumbrada — su voz sonó como si de verdad no le importase ir a una feria sola. Kiba estaba impresionado, nunca se imaginó que a Hinata le gustasen hacer ese tipo de actividades... sola. Y es que, a la feria se iba con compañía, sí o sí. De lo contrario, imaginaba que sería muy aburrido.

—¿Qué tal si te acompaño? Hana toma mi turno mañana así que estoy libre y más puesto que un calcetín.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Seep!

—Seria genial — Kiba pudo imaginar perfectamente el cómo sonreía —. ¿Nos vemos a las siete?

—Yo paso por ti — se ofreció Kiba.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Después de la breve plática, Kiba colgó el celular y se acomodó mejor en su cama mientras veía el techo de su habitación. No iba a negar que le ponía nervioso estar a solas con Hinata, pero era algo que no llegaba a comprender por qué se conocían desde que iban al jardín de niños. Ella era su mejor amiga, él su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué debía de estar nervioso? No lo sabía, y en esos momentos tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Pasó la tarde sin mayor complicación. Baño a Akamaru ya que olía a tierra y suciedad, dejándolo completamente limpio y haciendo que su pelaje blanco resaltará. Ayudó a su madre a cocinar— _no lo diría en voz alta, pero al chico rudo le gustaba la cocina. Tal vez ese gusto se le había pegado debido a que vivía con dos mujeres_ —Ayudó un rato a su hermana mayor en la veterinaria, atendió un par de perros y vendió un gran saco de comida para gato. Cerró el local y después de eso se fue a su hogar junto con su hermana, quien no paró de molestarlo en todo el camino con el incidente qué pasó con un gato que le había arañado él área viril.

Al llegar a su casa se ducho, ceno y finalmente se dejó caer en su amplia y cómoda cama junto a su fiel amigo Akamaru. Soltó un sonido de satisfacción al sentir que sus músculos se relajaban sobre la superficie blanda. Estiró su perezosa mano y tomó su móvil para darle una revisada a su Facebook antes de dormir finalmente.

Miro publicaciones estúpidas de sus compañeros de escuela y río con un par de memes. Incluso vio un video de unos perros haciendo ridiculeces mientras que Akamaru también parecía muy entretenido viendo a su especie. Deslizó un par de veces más la pantalla touch y se encontró con una foto que hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco.

Conociendo de toda la vida a Hinata era obvio que también conocía a la familia de esta. Conoció en vida a la dulce madre de su amiga, conocía al primo sobre protector, al padre amargado y a la traviesa Hanabi.

Con la última tenía una relación de fraternidad muy estrecha, la trataba como una hermanita más, así que no era nada raro ni del otro mundo tenerla agregada a Facebook. Hanabi subía muy de vez en cuando fotos, pero cuando lo hacía casi siempre tenía que salir con su adorada hermana. Lo que él joven Inuzuka, ni nadie, se esperaba, era que la diablilla había subió una foto en la que sale con su hermana al lado. Pero, eso no es todo, sino que ambas estaban en traje de baño frente al mar. Mientras que Hanabi sólo llevaba un short azul y un top negro, Hinata lucía un traje de dos piezas color negro mientras que su cara mostraba toda la pena que sentía al estar vestida así.

Admitía que su amiga siempre se le había hecho irremediablemente hermosa, y que su mejor atributo era el rostro. Sin embargo, su parte obscura y pervertida le gritaba otra cosa cada vez que pensaba en ello.

 ** _"¡TIENE UN CUERPO DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS!"_**

Lastimosamente terminó manchando su camisa con un líquido carmesí y además de eso, tendría que tomar un baño de agua fría.

* * *

 **Hinata** caminaba entretenida y curiosa por la feria que había llegado a Japón. Miró con los ojos centelleantes todos los puestos de juegos y comida que había. Le encantaban ese tipo de diversiones, para ella no había mejor diversión que pasar un día en ese lugar.

Miro de reojo a su amigo, quien por cierto se encontraba demasiado callado. Le preocupaba su actitud ya que él no era así. Desde que la recogió en su casa se veía callado y hasta nervioso, haciéndole pensar que realmente le ocurría algo a su amigo.

Lo miro un poco más e inevitablemente pensó que ese día se veía particular mente apuesto. Siempre se veía apuesto, de hecho Kiba se le hacía un hombre sumamente guapo, sin embargo, nunca había ahondado mucho en dicho tema ya que él era su amigo.

Volteó su rostro, sintiéndose apenada y sonrojada.

—Kiba-kun, ¿Te pasa algo?

Kiba salió de sus pensamientos y bajo su mirada para ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga.

"Se dio cuenta…" pensó con nerviosismo.

—Ah… no —volteó hacia otro lado, tratando de que no lo atrapara en su mentira —. Solo tengo hambre, es todo.

Hinata no le creyó en lo absoluto, pero decidió dejar el tema así. Si él no quería contarle, debía de respetarlo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Conozco un puesto que vende cortes de todo tipo de carne — le sonrío con emoción al ver la brillosa mirada de su amigo —. ¿Vamos?

Kiba no tardó en asentir.

Caminaron por la feria unos cuantos minutos, observando cada detalle de los puestos y juegos que había por doquier. Mientras Hinata se deleitaba con los colores y con las risas de los niños, Kiba se mantenía sereno, pero un manojo de nervios por dentro.

No sabía que lo tenía así, y mucho menos le encontraba explicación a qué ese sentimiento solo apareciera cuando Hinata, su amiga, tenía algo que ver. Se sentía muy incómodo, y si, era por Hinata.

La miro de reojo y pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse un poco al percatarse de la dulce sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro. Volteo con brusquedad hacia el frente y se sonrojó con violencia. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—¡Mira! — exclamó Hinata apuntando hacia el frente —. Es el puesto, ¡vamos!

Hinata no se dio cuenta, pero en vez de tomar su brazo para jalarlo hacia el local, había tomado su mano y hasta había entrelazado sus finos dedos con los gruesos de Kiba.

Kiba no pudo ponerse más nervioso y sonrojado.

Enserio, ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! Eran amigos de casi toda la vida, ya varias veces se había tomado de la mano sin intensión alguna, ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso y por qué su corazón quería explotar?

Llegaron al local y Hinata se encargó de pedir comida ya que él se había quedado muy estúpido como para articular una palabra decente. La observo entre la multitud y sonrió de medio lado al verla querer entrar entre todo ese gentío para que le tomaran la orden. Era tan pequeñita y linda que parecía una muñeca. Además, ese día se veía particularmente hermosa. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla con unas partes rotas, una blusa de rayas horizontales color negro y unos converse blancos. Era la ropa más común que vestía, pero aún así se veía hermosa.

Se dio un golpe interno y bajo la mirada.

—¿Que me pasa...?—murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e irguió firmemente la cabeza. Debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, estaba mal. Abrió los ojos y siguió observando a Hinata, hasta que algo pasó. Algo que hizo que su sangre hirviera.

Hinata seguía tratando de entrar entre la gente, pero un hombre alto y algo mayor se posicionó detrás de ella. Todo hubiese estado bien si el maldito tipo no hubiese aprovechado para darle una nalgada a la peli azul.

Hinata volteó horrorizada.

—Hola, muñequita — una ancha y cínica sonrisa se divisó en el rostro del hombre.

Hinata retrocedió temblorosamente hasta que se topó con los cuerpos del gentío que estaba tras ella. Tembló aterrorizada y algo enojada cuando el hombre tomó su muñeca.

—Oye.

Hinata observó a Kiba llegar por un lado y tomar el hombro del fornido hombre para empujarlo hacia un lado. Le arrebató la muñeca que sostenía y le mandó una mirada de advertencia.

—No se toca a una señorita a menos de que ella lo pida.

El hombre sonrió más y alzó sus dos manos mientras retrocedía lentamente.

—No iba a hacer nada que ella no disfrutara —le guiño el ojo a Hinata, río fuerte y después dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a un enfurecido Kiba y a una temblorosa Hinata.

Kiba tiro aire por sus fosas nasales y se trató de tranquilizar para después voltear hacia la Hyuga para verla con preocupación.

—Ey, ¿estás bien?

Hinata pareció salir de un trance al escuchar la voz preocupada del Inuzuka. Volteo sus ojos hacia él con rapidez y asintió repetidas veces.

—S-sí.

Kiba la miró sin creerle.

—Podemos irnos si quieres...

Hinata negó. Lo menos que quería era arruinarle la noche a Kiba. Estaba asustada, lo admitía, pero no por eso iban a irse. Solo fue un mal rato, nada más.

—No, Kiba-kun. Realmente estoy bien —le sonrió temblorosamente —. Iré por la carne y...

—No. No te dejare ir de nuevo. Ese idiota podría aparecer otra vez y... —negó repetidas veces. No quería siquiera imaginarlo. Si alguien volvía a poner una mano sobre Hinata juraba que no tendría compasión.

—Pero tú quieres esa carne — Hinata hizo una tierna cara de enojo —. No me pasara nada. Iré.

—Hinata...

—He dicho — exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Kiba rodo los ojos y desvió el rostro al sentir sus mejillas tibias.

—Bien, si así lo quieres...— suspiro y de un movimiento rápido tomó la mano de Hinata y caminó hasta el gentío.

Hinata se impresiono al sentir su tacto y sus característicos sonrojos no se hicieron esperar.

—Permiso. Disculpe, a un lado. Ups, perdón por el pisotón...

Hinata sonrió de medio lado y observó con los ojos brillosos a su mejor amigo... su mejor amigo.

Bajo la mirada.

Kiba era su mejor amigo, solo eso ¿Verdad?

Alzó la vista y se topó con la gran sonrisa amistosa que Kiba le obsequiaba al vendedor. Esa sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto en un hombre, lo admitía. Siempre lo había pensado. Kiba tenía una sonrisa que te hacía querer ser su amigo de inmediato. Así había pasado con ella y seguramente con Shino.

Sonrió tenuemente y le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Kiba.

Kiba... Kiba era lindo. ¿Acaso nunca se había dado cuenta? Claro que era consciente, solo que no había querido aceptarlo.

* * *

 **Las** salidas entre Kiba y Hinata habían aumentado día con día. Habían ido al cine juntos, habían salido nuevamente a la tienda de comics, habían ido a pasear juntos a Akamaru, a una sala de videojuegos e incluso a una boda. Habían hecho esas cosas y muchas más en esos tres meses sin Shino.

Incluso, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, se habían conocido un poco más el uno al otro.

A Hinata le gustaba ver películas subtituladas. A Kiba le gustaba el rock alternativo. A Hinata le gustaba el olor del pasto mojado. A Kiba le daban miedo los patos.

Habían descubierto cosas que jamás se hubiesen imaginado y eso solo los unió más el uno al otro.

Por eso mismo ahí estaban, recostados boca arriba en la cama de Kiba mientras reían a carcajada suelta.

—De-deja de ha-hacerme reír... —suplico Hinata mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no reía tan fuerte. Si seguía se orinaría y su estómago dolería más de lo que ya dolía.

—¡Pero es verdad! No puedo creer que no te hayas reído cuando Shino cayó sobre el panal. Se vio tan cómico corriendo de un lado a otro mientras gritaba —río nuevamente mientras se sostenía el estómago —. ¡Tu solo lo veías con preocupación y yo reía tan fuerte que...!

—Hiciste que todos los alumnos se dieran cuenta y le diste a Shino la peor vergüenza de su vida — Hinata lo miro con enojo falso mientras aún trataba de contener su risa.

Kiba solo carajeo más fuerte.

—Ame ese día —soltó con un suspiro —. De verdad extraño esos tiempos.

Hinata concordó con su amigo al asentir y sonreír hacia el techo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando... te gustaba Naruto? —pregunto en un susurro. Cuando se dio cuenta de su pregunta fue demasiado tarde, pues Hinata ya se hallaba pensativa —. Yo...

—Está bien —le sonrió dulcemente, cerrándole la boca —. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Recuerdo que me salvó de unos bravucones en la primaria... recuerdo todo lo que hacía por mí, todo lo que su sonrisa me regalaba. Se que mi amor fue verdadero, de eso no hay duda, pero también sé que todo corazón se cansa de esperar —mientras hablaba, sus ojos tenían un singular brillo, pero él supo que no se trataba de tristeza —. Fue muy doloroso darme cuenta de que el jamás sería para mí, pero lo asimile al paso del tiempo y ahora puedo asegurarte que solo siento fraternidad hacia él y mucho agradecimiento.

—¿Te sentías especial con él, Hinata? —pregunto con seriedad. Al ver que ella parecía dispuesta a contestar sus preguntas, se animó a hacerle esa que siempre quiso hacerle. La vio paralizarse unos momentos.

—Yo... — cerró sus ojos — Si. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que no era especial. Naruto siempre hizo con todos lo mismo que hizo conmigo. Siempre amable, servicial, con una sonrisa para todos... yo no soy especial.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dices? Tu eres muy especial, Hinata.

—Kiba-kun, ustedes lo dicen porque me quieren —le sonrió quebradamente, aumentando la valentía de Kiba.

Él no era bueno con las palabras, de hecho, se clasificaba así mismo como pésimo, pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos o de ella... las cosas cambiaban drásticamente dejando salir su lado más cursi e inspirador.

—Si te queremos es por algo, ¿no? Te queremos porque eres especial — se puso boca abajo sobre la cama y se recargo con ambos codos, todo sin dejar de verla —. Ya sabes, yo no me conformo con lo común — sonrió socarrón —. Mi mejor amigo es Shino, por el amor de dios.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

—Gracias, Kiba-kun. Eres muy amable.

Kiba se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado. ¿Sería momento de decirle que le gustaba? ¿Sería momento de decirle que se había enamorado de ella en ese tiempo? Aunque bueno, enamorado siempre estuvo, solo que nunca lo aceptó con todas sus letras.

Tomó aire.

—Y-yo no lo dije porque soy amable —sus mejillas comenzaron a arder al verla centrar toda su atención hacia el —. L-lo dije porque... Hinata —tragó saliva y se armó de valor. Él era todo un macho, no debía acobardarse. Solo esperaba... que no lo rechazara. Esperaba no arruinar su hermosa amistad, esperaba... —¡Me gustas! — exclamó con fuerza, ocasionando que Hinata diera un brinco de impresión y que sus ojos se abrieran como dos platos.

Después de eso, la habitación quedó en un tenso e incómodo silencio. Hinata había quedado en shock mientras veía fijamente a Kiba, quien estaba cabizbajo y sonrojado hasta el cuello mientras mantenía ambos ojos cerrados con fuerza.

No pudo resistirse, tenía que decirlo de una vez por todas o no podría vivir el resto de su vida pensando en él _"hubiera"_. Amaba a Hinata Hyuga y quería ser aceptado por ella costara lo que costara.

Justo cuando iba a pedirle que dijera algo, que no se quedara callada, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta trajo a la realidad a ambos, sacando del shock a la Hyuga.

—¡La cena esta lista! — exclamó la madre de Kiba con una enorme sonrisa —. Hice lasaña... —parpadeo confundida al ver que Hinata se levantaba bruscamente de la cama —. Hinata-chan...

—Y-yo... ¡Lo lamento mucho, pe-pero outo-sama me llamó y necesita que va-vaya a casa! —tomó con rapidez su bolso color azul y dio una pronunciada reverencia a la madre de Kiba —. ¡A-adiós, Tsume-san, Ki-ki-kiba-kun! —después de eso salió corriendo despavorida de la habitación de Kiba mientras Tsume miraba con extrañeza a la pelinegra —. ¿Qué...? —paro de hablar al ver a Kiba escondiendo su mirada bajó algunos mechones de su cabello — Kiba...

Kiba no respondió, tan solo se quedó en la misma posición mientras que el ceño de Tsume se fruncía.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Probablemente... —rio sarcásticamente —... perdí a mi mejor amiga y de paso al amor de mi vida...

* * *

 **Hinata** tiro su bolso a un lado de su cama, sin importarle que esta produjera un feo golpe al ser aventada tan bruscamente. Después de eso, no tardo en aventarse boca abajo en su cama, tomar una almohada y soltar un potente grito que gracias a todos los cielos no fue escuchado.

Después de desahogarse con la pobre almohada, se dio cuenta sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, su respiración estaba agitadísima y sus ojos estaban inquietos.

Kiba, su mejor amigo, el chico que secretamente le gustaba... se le había declarado.

A pesar de la impresión, no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago.

¿Cómo carajo había terminado enamorada de su mejor amigo?

No sabía si había influenciado el hecho de que siempre lograba hacerla reír, o que le halagara por la más mínima cosa, o por su brillante sonrisa, o tal vez por como trataba con tanto amor a los animales. Tal vez también era por como olía, o por como reía cuando algo le parecía gracioso. Tal vez era su tono de voz, tal vez era su forma de ver la vida. Tal vez era completamente él.

Apretó su pecho y cerró con fuerza sus parpados.

¿Por qué había salido así de abruptamente?

No había tenido el valor necesario para decirle que ella también sentía muchas cosas para él. Realmente... ella pensaba que él merecía algo mejor que ella.

Estaba por ponerse a llorar, estaba por soltar moco y balbucear cosas inentendibles, pero un ruido en su ventana la detuvo bruscamente. Se levanto de sopetón de su cama y sonrió tenuemente mientras las lágrimas ya bajaban por sus tersos pómulos.

—¡Ah! Puta enredadera...

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Tsume dio grandes zancos hasta llegar a su hijo. Lo tomo de los hombros e hizo que la mirara. Kiba levanto su vista borrosa y miro la expresión molesta de su madre. Rápidamente limpió la escasez de lágrimas que apenas iban a salir y se puso firme._

 _—¿Que mierda haces aquí, zoquete? —lo levanto con brusquedad y arreglo su ropa con más brusquedad aun, sacándole algunos quejidos de dolor al chico —. Vete ahora mismo por ella, no seas idiota._

 _—Pero... ¿viste cómo se fue? Es obvio que..._

 _—Creo que ya se te pego la estupidez de la que Hana te acusa cada vez que puede. ¡Es Hinata, por dios! Hinata-chan es tan tímida que me extraña que no se hubiese desmayado el día que le dije que el sostén se le transparentaba un poco otra vez de la blusa..._

 _Kiba se sonrojo un poco, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza._

 _—¡No pienses obscenidades! —sin importarle los chillidos lastimeros de su hijo, lo obligó a salir por la puerta de su habitación —. Vete, ya._

 _Su madre tenía razón, necesitaba una respuesta._

 _Frunció el ceño y asintió._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tocó_ _con insistencia la puerta, casi la tumbaba por su gran fuerza, pero ese no es el punto. Nadie le abrió y eso se debía seguramente a que ni Hiashi, ni Neji, ni Hanabi estaban en casa. Seguramente Hinata estaba arriba, asi que no escuchaba los fuertes toquidos que le propinaba a su puerta._

 _Le hubiese marcado, pero salió tan rápido que se le olvidó la cartera, el móvil y hasta las llaves de su propia casa._

 _Bufó_ _frustrado._

 _No se iría de ahí, eso era seguro. No le importaba si tenía que quedarse ahí todo lo que restaba de la noche, él se quedaría hasta que alguien llegara a abrirle._

 _Iba a sentarse en la escalera de la entrada de la mansión, pero por azares del destino volteo hacia la derecha y recordó que justo ahí, más concretamente en el segundo piso, estaba la habitación de Hinata._

 _¡Y había una enredadera!_

 _Sonrió ampliamente._

 _ **Fin de Flash Back.**_

—¿Hinata? Si estás ahí ábreme. No me iré hasta que me abras —Kiba tocaba con insistencia la puerta corrediza, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata palpitara con más fuerza.

Se acerco tímidamente hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, dejando a la vista la mitad de su cuerpo y su mirada gacha.

Kiba suspiró y entro al cuarto. Espero pacientemente a que Hinata cerrará por completo la puerta, pero después de cerrarla ella se quedó en la misma posición, dándole la espalda.

Se rasco con algo de fuerza la nuca, sintiéndose incómodo y sin saber cómo iniciar. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero no salían de su boca. Tenía tanto que decirle sobre lo que sentía, pero no sabía si lograría transmitirle todos sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que se había dado cuenta de que la amo desde siempre? ¿Como le diría que su sonrisa lo volvía loco y que sus sonrojos lo idiotizaban? ¿Cómo decirle que era un celoso a morir cuando veía algún tipo mirarla lascivamente? ¿Como decirle que la deseaba? ¿Cómo decirle eso a.… su mejor amiga?

—Yo...—fue callado bruscamente por la vocecita de ella, pero esa vez su voz sonó fuerte y sin vacilación de por medio. Se hizo escuchar, y eso le encanto.

—¡Me gustas, Kiba-kun! —volteo bruscamente hacia él y lo miro con valentía, observando que los papeles se inviertian y que esa vez él era quien tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado —. Me gustas bastante. Te... quiero — bajo la mirada y tomó sus propias manos.

—Hinata... —nuevamente lo interrumpió, pero esta vez se acercó hasta él y lo aprisiono en un fuerte abrazo. Quedo paralizado unos segundos, pero después de sentir su calidez y su aroma despertó de su perplejidad y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, escondiendo su rostro en el fino hueco de su cuello.

—No te lo dije antes porque...

—Tenías miedo, lo sé —termino él. Se separó un poco de ella y tomo su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos —. Yo también sentía mucho miedo. No quería perderte, no quiero perderte.

Hinata sonrió temblorosamente y tomó la mano de Kiba.

—Eres especial para mí porque tus sonrisas me hacen sentir bien. Tu voz acapara toda mi atención. Tus risas iluminan mis días y.… agh ¡Al carajo! No soy bueno con las palabras, así que... —respiro hondamente y acercó su rostro hasta el de Hinata para plantar un suave beso en sus labios.

Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar en un principio. Ese era su primer beso, ella jamás había besado a nadie. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y simplemente se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se abrazó del cuello de Kiba e inevitablemente un par de lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas. ¡Lágrimas de felicidad, joder!

Enamorarte de tu mejor amigo no fue tan malo después de todo.

* * *

 _ **¿Continuará?**_

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Hola bellos lectores. Hacia mucho, pero mucho que quería publicar un bello Kibahina. La verdad es que me parece una pareja super bella y es una lastima que casi no haya fics sobre ellos. El segundo capítulo es decision de ustedes. Si ustedes quieren podemos concluir esta historia con un lemon 7u7 Espero que les haya agradado muchooo. **Por cierto, abri una encuesta en mi perfil, ¡vayan y voten!** ¡Nos leemos pronto! _


End file.
